1. Field
Some example embodiments herein relate to a semiconductor device and/or a method of manufacturing that semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wafer level packaging (WLP) (or wafer fabricated packaging (WFP)) is a process of manufacturing an integrated circuit (IC) in a wafer state (a first process), packaging and conducting an electrical test on an IC (a second process), and then dividing the ICs into individual packages. The WLP process is different from a process of dividing the ICs in a wafer form into individual chips and then packaging the individual chips. In the WLP process, a redistribution layer may be used to electrically connect an electrode pad of a semiconductor chip to a solder ball which is an external contact terminal.